Redemption Part 2
'' |image= |series= |production=40275-201 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=David Carson |imdbref=tt0170501 |guests=Robert O'Reilly as Gowron, Tony Todd as Kurn, Barbara March as Lursa, Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor, Ben Slack as K'Tal, Nicholas Kepros as Movar, JD Cullum as Toral, Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan, Tom Ormeny as Klingon First Officer, Majel Barrett as Computer voice, Denise Crosby as Sela, Michael G. Hagerty as Larg, Fran Bennett as Shanthi, Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien, Timothy Carhart as Christopher Hobson, Jordan Lund as Kulge, Stephen James Carver as Hegh'ta helmsman |previous_production=Redemption Part 1 |next_production=Darmok |episode=TNG S05E01 |airdate=23 September 1991 |previous_release=Redemption Part 1 |next_release=Darmok |story_date(s)=Stardates 45020.4-45025.4 |previous_story=Redemption Part 1 |next_story=Darmok }} =Summary= Previously The Enterprise travels to the Klingon homeworld, so that Picard can fulfill his obligation as as K'mpec's chosen "Arbiter of Succession". However, the ceremony is interupted by the Duras sisters, who present their deceased brother's illegitimate son, Toral, claiming he has the lineage to challenge Gowron. Called on to determine Toral's candidacy, while relying on Klingon law, Picard comes to the conclusion that Toral is too inexperienced to be Leader - a decision that results in the Duras sisters assembling a fleet to incite a civil war. As the Federation cannot get involved in internal Klingon affairs, Worf resigns his commission from Starfleet to assist Gowron. As the Enterprise evacuates the area before open conflict begins, Toral and the Duras sisters consider Picard a coward, but their Romulan ally, a woman bearing an uncanny resemblance to the late Tasha Yar, emerges from the shadows and warns them that Picard may return. Conclusion Picard is aware that while he cannot get involved in the Klingon civil war, the Romulans will likely see it as an opportunity to gain an advantage over the Federation, and is put in charge of a fleet of ships to create a blockade between the Klingon and Romulan border. Severely undermanned, many of the Enterprise crew are assigned temporary command of individual ships. Picard initially does not assign Commander Data command of a ship, but after Data questions him about the omission, he gives him the Sutherland. Picard arranges the fleet to form a detection network that should observe any cloaked ships that pass the blockade. Commander Sela, the Romulan resembling Yar, orders her scientists to find a way to disable the network, but also contacts the Enterprise. Sela reveals that she is the daughter of Tasha Yar, who returned to the past on the Enterprise-C 24 years earlier (Yesterday's Enterprise). Sela warns that if Starfleet does not break off the blockade in 20 hours, their fleet will be attacked. Meanwhile, Worf is kidnapped by the Duras sisters, who attempt to seduce him to join their cause by marrying B'Etor. Worf declines, stating that honor would be subverted and that the Klingon Empire would quickly fall to Romulan control. Seeing the cause as defeated, Sela orders Worf to be turned over to the Romulan guard. Picard urges Gowron to attack the Duras forces who are running low on supplies; this will force the Romulans to enter the detection network and be caught by Starfleet. Gowron agrees, knowing that association with the Romulans will ruin the Duras family's support and end the civil war. The Duras sisters demand the Romulans bring supplies. Sela's scientists find they can disrupt part of the network by sending out an energy burst. Sela initiates the plan, selecting the Sutherland as the target. When the network destabilizes, Picard orders the fleet to retreat and reform the net, but Data observes that he can trace the source of the disruption. He orders the firing of torpedoes at specific coordinates, revealing Romulan ships. The convoy retreats, and the Duras Sisters are forced to end the civil war. Worf breaks free in time to secure Toral, but the Duras sisters escape. Gowron gives Worf the opportunity to kill Toral by Rite of Vengeance, but he declines to do so, sparing his life, and requests Picard that he be reinstated. =Errors and Explanations= Plot Oversights # Does anyone else find it incredible that Sela – a young person in her early twenties – would command a fleet of Romulan vessels? Perhaps she was heavily involved in the planning of Romulan support for the Duras faction, due to her father being a Romulan General. Equipment Oddities # I wonder if Starfleet has ever considered using tachyons for communications. According to physics, tachyons can never go as slow as the speed of light, and the upper range of their velocity is theoretically limitless. Unfortunately, you would need to know where the target ship/station was in order to make the connection, and the stream could be distorted by the gravitational fields of stars and planets located en route. In addition, a tachyon based communication system may be too advanced. # Attempting to thwart Picard's tachyon net, Sela concentrates a blast of tachyon energy at the ship commanded by Data. Romulan sensors must be quite capable, as Sela can tell not only that Data is on a particular ship, but also that he captains it. Either she realised that Picard sent Data to the ship to take temporary command, or the sensors detected Data sitting in the captain's chair. Nit Central # Chris Thomas on Saturday, January 01, 2000 - 8:54 pm: With Riker, Geordi and Data all on other ships, does that mean O'Brien is Picard's temporary first officer? Anything's possible! # Chris Thomas on Saturday, January 01, 2000 - 9:41 pm: Data says he has been in Starfleet for 26 years, and in The Pegasus, it was said Riker was an ensign on the ship 12 years ago, seven months out of the academy. So Riker is first officer on the Federation flagship in just 12 years and has been offered several captaincies yet Data, who has more experience, is a lower rank and actually has to ask Picard for a temporary captaincy on the Sutherland. Data is primarily a science officer. # Edward on Friday, August 25, 2000 - 11:15 pm: Is Sela's story about being Yar's daughter really true? Picard says he doesn't believe her, yet we never hear another explanation.… Someone Else on Saturday, August 26, 2000 - 1:06 pm: Yes, presumably true. Remember Yar went back with the Enterprise-C in "Yesterday's Enterprise", so it's possible... # Spockania on Friday, September 29, 2000 - 9:47 pm: In the beginning of this episode Kurn's warbird is under attack. Worf announces the rear shield is gone. An external shot then shows the warbird taking four or more hits to an intact rear shield! Probably a back up shield. # Spockania on Saturday, September 30, 2000 - 12:06 am:''How is Picard able to bring his fleet into Klingon space with so little trouble? Sure, Gowron agrees, but shouldn't the Duras officially complain? They are, after all, claiming to be the true government, and the Feds have a history of being 'sensitive' in such matters.'They know their claim has no chance of being accepted.' # ''Anonymous on Monday, April 23, 2001 - 8:14 am: Picard seems to have completely forgotten about the Enterprise C Everyone keeps saying 'Yar would have been a child at Narendra,' as if they have forgotten that Yar #2 was sent back in time. He should have immediately realized that it was entirely plausible that Yar #2 was Sela's mother. ScottN on Monday, April 23, 2001 - 9:27 am: Since the timeline changed, nobody remembered the 1701-C coming through. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 4:12 am: Sela tells Picard of events that happened when she was 4 years old. How many things can you remember from the age of 4? Brian Fitzgerald on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 12:27 pm: I think I'd remember the events that lead to my mother's execution. I do remember some events from when I was 4. I remember going to pre-school when I was 4. I remember when my parents were gone for a week looking at new houses and I stayed with my grandmother. Neither of these were traumatic experiences and I remember them, what Sela described would have been very traumatic so it seems reasonable that she would remember. Meg on Friday, July 27, 2001 - 5:13 pm: Brian I can beat that. I remember something from when I was 2. I was riding the Dumbo Ride at Disney World. The color on my cart was blue. I rode with my mother and my older sister. My sister presses the red button that makes the ride go up and she pushed that button with her thumb.Seniram 16:51, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Sela may be one of those people who have a photographic memory from a very young age. # When the low yield photon torpedoes explode around the cloaked Romulan ships, how come we see the outline of the ships, not the outline of the cloaking field? The cloaking field is probably generated by a large number of emmitters producing a field close to the hull. # Earlier it was stated that the capital city was off limits to fighting, but towards the end of the show we see a shot of the city and there are fires burning and a ship is firing down on the city. Chris Booton (Cbooton) on Sunday, November 10, 2002 - 7:50 pm: True, but Klingons seem to have little trouble with committing war crimes and voilating treaties, Worf himself even said "in war there nothing more honorable then victory".''Seniram 16:51, September 20, 2015 (UTC)''The fighting may have spread, possibly due to the Duras faction making a final effort to win. # In Redemption Part 1, I believe Picard tells Worf that a Starfleet officer serving on a Klingon vessel during a time of civil war was a violation of the Klingon/Federation treaty. Even Worf's attempt to go on vacation was turned down because Picard knew that Worf would be fighting for Gowron. So Worf resigns from Starfleet, so that he will be a private Klingon citizen and can fight with no treaty violations, whatsoever. However, at the end of Redemption II Worf requests permission to return to duty and Picard allows it. John Hobson in the NextGen Guide II suggests that Picard never officially processed Worf's resignation so that Worf could return to Starfleet duty with no difficulty. The problem is that this explanation means that officially Worf was still a member of Starfleet and therefore Worf's fighting for Gowron was a treaty violation.Perhaps Worf was regarded as being on a leave of absence. # Anonymous on Sunday, July 29, 2001 - 2:34 pm: Why does Gowron want Picard (a human) to stay and witness Worf killing that Duras boy. Wouldn't that event be a Klingon matter only (no outsiders allowed)? Captain Obvious on Monday, July 30, 2001 - 2:22 am: Toral's challenge to Gowron's position as Chancellor relates to Picard's installation of Gowron to that position. It makes sense that, from the perspective of Klingon law, that the Arbiter of Succession should witness the finalization of any termination to such a challenge. # Would Worf had gone through and killed that boy if Picard wasn't watching? No – Worf is too honorable for that. # John A. Lang on Wednesday, November 06, 2002 - 10:06 pm: CONFUSING SCENE: Picard ALLOWS Sela to board the Enterprise & into the Ready Room?! Was that really a smart thing to do? Couldn't the conversation be carried over the viewscreen on a secure channel or something? Picard obviously wanted to meet Sela face to face. # Bob Jordan (Bobj) on Friday, May 08, 2015 - 1:35 pm: When Gowron's ship warps away from the star shouldn’t it have gone back in time? In Tomorrow Is Yesterday, they were thrown back in time when they used warp to escape the pull of the neutron star that they inadvertently got captured by. Is not the key to going back or forward in time then using warp to escape from the gravity of a star? '' Francois Lacombe (Franc0is) on Friday, May 08, 2015 - 1:52 pm:'' Not completely. Apparently, you have to go at very high warp and follow precisely calculated trajectories. At least, that's the impression I got from ST IV: The Voyage Home. =Sources= =References= Category:The Next Generation Category:Episodes